A Broken Man Made Whole Again
by MidniteLover99
Summary: "He had lost his father, and Gray. Owen. Tosh. All his men during the war. Even Captain Harkness and John Hart. And Gwen and Rhys were now long gone. But he had loved no one more than he loved...loves Ianto Jones." Jack/Ianto


**Title: A Broken Man Made Whole Again  
Characters: Captain Jack Harkness, the Tenth Doctor, Ianto Jones, various mentioned aliens and characters  
Rating: K+  
Pairings: Jack/Ianto  
Warnings: Mentioned character death, boyxboy kissing, mentioned boyxboy bed sharing (in a non-sexual way)  
Word Count: 771  
Spoilers: Spoilers for Torchwood: Children of Earth, Day Four, and Doctor Who, The End of Time Part 2  
Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or Torchwood. Trust me, if I did, I wouldn't be writing this.  
A/N: This is an alternate ending for the scene in The End of Time Part 2 where the Doctor goes and visits Jack in the bar. We all remember that he set him up with Alonso, but what if it had been someone else, someone from Jack's past that he thought he'd never see again? A quick note, this was written while listening to my Janto playlist, but mostly Untitled by Simple Plan. This is unbeta'd, so all mistakes are mine. Please R&R, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Jack sat at the bar, a drink in his hand as he looked around. There were all sorts of aliens- Blowfish, Hath, Judoon, Raxicoricofalipatorians, even a few tame Weevils- and lots of people too. But none of them were who he had hoped to see. Even though he knew it wasn't possible, he had hoped against all odds that _he_ would be there.

He looked down to see a small, stray Adipose running up his arm. He smiled as it climbed up and sat on his shoulder. It was so small and innocent...he knew that _he_ would have liked the Adipose. "Hey little guy." he said with a slight laugh as he poked the Adipose's stomach, causing it to laugh like a little animated character.

It had been centuries since he had died, and he still missed him.

_"A thousand year's time? You won't remember me."_

_"Yes, I will. I promise. I will."_

It hadn't yet been a thousand years. But he intended to keep that promise. And not just for a thousand years. For ten thousand years. For a million years. Forever. Until the day that he finally died for good and could be with his coffee boy again. He hoped he was waiting for him up there. He hoped he hadn't forgotten about him. Because Jack still had so much love to give him. So many things he wanted to say and do. He hated the dying, but it made it so much easier knowing that, when he came back, there would be a pair of bright blue eyes staring down at him, a beautiful smile smiling at him, strong arms wrapped around him, and a Welsh accent to welcome him back. He missed waking up curled around him, watching him sleep. The heaving of his chest as he breathed was therapeutic. It gave him meaning. Just as his Welshman had said once before. So long ago.

_"Coming here...it gave me meaning again. You."_

Captain Jack Harkness was a broken man. A broken heart, body, and soul. He had died so many times, lost so many people he loved. He had lost his father, and Gray. Owen. Tosh. All his men during the war. Even Captain Harkness and John Hart. And Gwen and Rhys were now long gone. But he had loved no one more than he loved...loves Ianto Jones. And he had never told him, not until it was too late. He had told him in the House of the Dead, but that didn't count. Ianto was already gone. He hung his head, a stray tear falling from his eye. The little Adipose looked at him with concern. Jack gently patted his new friend's head and gave it a sad smile. It smiled back and hopped off his shoulder and waddled away.

The bartender placed a folded piece of paper in front of him. "From the man, over there." he said, pointing to the back of the bar. There was, indeed, a man standing there, watching Jack. He was tall, wearing a brown suit and a brown trenchcoat. He had spiky brown hair, and Jack would recognize him anywhere.

Jack unfolded the paper, and read the hastily scrawled words.

_A parting gift. Thank you and goodbye, Captain Jack._

He turned the paper over. There were five more words scribbled there.

_He's real and yours forever._

Jack didn't understand. He looked back up at the Doctor, who nodded towards the area behind him.

Then Jack heard it. A familiar voice. A Welsh accent, speaking softly in a tone that only he was familiar with. And he could hear the smile in the voice.

"Hello, sir."

He jumped up from his chair and turned around. He was greeted by shining blue eyes, a bright smile, and the scent of fresh coffee.

Tears unknowingly sprang from his eyes as he gathered the younger man into his arms that had been empty for so long. "I missed you." he choked out.

"I missed you, too." Ianto said softly, running his fingers through Jack's hair.

Jack broke the embrace, but kept his arm wrapped tightly around Ianto's waist. He turned around and looked at the Doctor.

_"Thank you."_ he mouthed. He brought his hand up in a salute, and Ianto did the same.

The Doctor saluted and smiled at the reunited lovers, before turning and stalking away.

Jack turned back to Ianto, his eyes shining to match his lover's. "I love you." he whispered. Ianto smiled and nodded. Jack brought his lips to Ianto's and, as the touched, for the first time in centuries, Captain Jack Harkness was whole again.


End file.
